


Not A Moment Too Soon

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felicity, breathe. I’ll go get a cashier; I’m sure this isn’t the first time this has happened.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Moment Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **lazyevening** for the inadvertent prompt and **effie214** for the read through. 
> 
> Title taken from the Tim McGraw song of the same name.

“…should have brought Thea, she’s much better at seeing the whole vision.” Her voice floats out from the dressing room, mismatched socks crossing as she slips into one of the three dresses she took in with her. 

“Hey, I’m very appreciative of the way you—“ 

“Which means I could probably come out there wearing construction worker orange and you would say it looks good.”   


“It probably would.” He rocks back on the chair perched outside her dressing room door, grimaces slightly as his head hits the wall.   


“My original point stands then, Thea would hear _“Under the Sea_ gala” and know just what… Oliver?!” 

A note of panic suddenly colors her voice and he clutches the arms of the chair, quickly scans the area for potential threats. Seeing none, he pushes up out of the seat, closes the small space to the door that separates them; maybe she re-injured her neck after their adventure the other night…

“I think I’m stuck.” She pauses only a brief second before rushing on, her feet turning quick circles in the small space of the room. “I was about to come and see what you thought, but I realized some of the skirt is caught in the back zipper and when I went to free it… It’s not budging and there’s no way I can slip out of it and oh god, I’m going to have to wear it forever, right? That will be my punishment for getting stuck in a dress I haven’t even paid for.” 

“Felicity, breathe.” He lets out a shaky breath of his own, smiles as he starts into the store. “I’ll go get a cashier; I’m sure this isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

He’s back in a matter of moments, smirking at her through the cracked door as the saleswoman scoots in. 

“This doesn’t look nearly as bad as the one that happened last month. Somehow she got her hair _and_ bra stuck in the zipper as well.” 

“See.” He nods at Felicity as the woman tugs on the tab with no luck. 

“See? I’ve got on a cream and gold dress that’s so open in the front you can almost see my navel and I apparently thought that wasn’t enough and needed a matching opening in the back! I mean, it really coordinates well with the purple and pink striped socks I’m wearing, but—“ 

“Maybe go with those dolphin slippers you have for the actual event?” 

“I didn’t even get the zipper up halfway and—“

“I think I’ll just…” The saleswoman drops the material she’s clutching and pushes the door open, ducking between them. “Maybe Becky can help…” 

“She’s getting someone else?” Her hands twist roughly in the skirt, shoulders lifting as she attempts to steady her breathing. “They’re going to need to bring in the jaws of life to get me out of this thing.”

“What? Is this some sort of fashion horror movie?”   


“It might as well be; I’ve destroyed an incredibly expensive dress that—“   


“The head of her own division at QC can probably afford it and if not, I will gladly—“ 

“But it’s so beautiful. It deserves a life and I ruined it.” 

Raising an eyebrow, he steps all the way into the room, fists the fabric between his hands, and tears the zipper apart. 

She gasps, her mouth soundlessly opening and closing as he splays his fingers across her bare skin where the zipper is now gaping and she can’t help it, she clutches at him, her forehead pressing to his jaw as she ducks her head, lets him tug her even closer. 

Gently brushing her hair from the nape of her neck, he presses a kiss to the soft skin where her throat and shoulder meet before taking a small step back and straightening. 

Everything is a blur then. 

The way her palms press to his upper arms, steading herself, the flush streaking across her upper chest, the shock and amusement dancing in her eyes. 

It’s too much. 

He needs them to be somewhere completely private ASAP. 

(It’s one of the few times he wishes he had Barry’s speed.)   


Snagging her clothes folded on a stool in the corner, he tosses his jacket over her shoulders, settles his hand on _that_ spot in the middle of her back once again. 

The lining of his coat is cool against her skin and she sighs, leans into the touch as they rush through the store, his route seemingly set along the perimeter of room to avoid running into any other customers. 

Shaking her head, she bites down on her lower lip, torn between laughter and mortification as he yells over his shoulder, telling the cashier to just send him the bill. 

“I’m paying half.” She leans across him, snagging her flats from where they’re tucked under his arm. 

“Half, three quarters, a tenth, I don’t care.” He rubs the back of his neck, holds out his arm for support as she slips into her shoes and, without warning, lifts her, lips pressing hotly to the line of her jaw as he hurries to the parking lot. “I need to finish getting you out of this monster…” 


End file.
